


I'm Not Okay

by Ginbrat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Frank's in love with Gerard but Gerard has mixed feelings, Heartbreak, M/M, storming off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginbrat/pseuds/Ginbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero's in love with Gerard Way, but Gerard had a one night stand with this girl named Lindsey and now he's unsure of how he feels about Frankie. Add in some angry sex, harsh words, and a whole lot of alcohol. Shake well. Wait for explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Frerard fanfic so be kind please. I'm gonna try to post at least a chapter per day, but I'm starting school on the 10th so I don't know how well that's going to play out. I might make up chapters ahead of time because I do have a bunch of ideas of how this is gonna go. I'll add tags as I post chapters. If you find any spelling or grammatical mistakes please tell me! If you have any ideas for the story, tell me those as well! Thank you lovelies!  
> ~Savannah

December 15, 2005, 3:30 PM.

Frank.

….

I sat on the edge of the stage we’ll be performing at in a few hours with my guitar, swinging my legs back and forth. 

Oh, the joys of being short.

“Frankie!” Gerard sang, plopping down next to me, his feet almost touching the ground below us, him being much taller than me. “Whatcha up to?” 

I looked over at him, contemplating whether or not to talk to him about what I was thinking. 

I’ve been wondering what he and I, what we, are.

“I’m thinking,” I told him vaguely.

Gerard wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt his gaze on me.

“What’re you thinking about?”

“Well, I was just wondering-“

“Gerard!” Mikey called from somewhere backstage. “I need your help!”

“Hold that thought,” 

Gerard patted me on the shoulder, getting up and running off to help.

I sighed, strumming my guitar slowly.

I’ve been ‘holding that thought’ for weeks now. It seems like every time I go to ask him what we are, someone calls him off to do something. 

I think the universe is trying to tell me something.

….

Gerard.

….

When I got backstage, I immediately saw Mikey holding up a pair of purple lacey panties.

My eyes widened as I looked around seeing that he’s the only one back here. I snatched the panties away from him, shoving them in my front pocket.

“What are you doing with those?” I hissed.

“Who is she?” Mikey demanded.

“Don’t wo-“

“Don’t tell me not to worry about it,” He bitched. “Who is she and why are you with her when you have something going on with Frank?”

“Her name is Lindsey and I don’t know what exactly Frank and I-“

“Don’t go making bullshit excuses for doing him wrong.”

I sighed, knowing he’s right.

“It was a one-time thing and I honestly don’t know how he sees us. Every time I’ve gone to talk to him about it, someone calls me off to do something.” I gave him a blank stare.

Mikey rolled his eyes. “Make sure that one-time thing, doesn’t happen again. If it does and I find out about it, I’m telling him.”

“Got it,” I nodded, taking the panties out of my pocket and tossing them into a trash can nearby. “Now, if you guys can leave me alone for like five minutes, I’m gonna find out just   
what he and I are.”

Mikey just waved me off, going back to getting ready for the show tonight.

I walked back onto stage, seeing Frank in the same position as before. I can hear him lightly singing.

He’s singing I’m Not Okay.

I walked over quietly, sitting down next to him and seeing that he has his eyes closed and he’s fingering the strings on his guitar.

I listened to him sing until he stopped with a small smile on his face.

“I love listening to you sing,” I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder. “It calms me.”

Frank put his hand on my shoulder, drawing small circles with his thumb.

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” I told him quietly.

“Mhm,” He hummed. “And what is that?”

“What are we, like, relationship wise?”

I felt his hand falter in his movements on my shoulder before it started a steady rhythm again.

“I wanted to know that too,” He murmured. “Do you want to be exclusive?”

I nodded.

“You know that means no sleeping around with other people, no bringing random girls back to the bus, only us, right?”

“I know Frankie,” I nodded, bringing my head off of his shoulder to look in his eyes. “I want that,” I slid my hand behind his neck, bringing our faces closer. “And I want you.”  
My eyes slid closed, pressing my lips to Frank’s. We parted and Frankie had a dazed grin on his face.

“No one tells the fans,” We said in unison, breaking into laughter.

“People would go crazy.”


End file.
